Shockwaves
by Jonathon121
Summary: What if Fasha's child survived the destruction of Vegeta? Sent to Yardrat, only to have her course inadvertently changed by the destruction of her home planet, crashing on Earth, only being found when she went to aid the ones fighting the power level that had just skyrocketed. Story starts in Saiyan Saga, just when Vegeta's about to have his tail severed. I dont own DBZ
1. Chapter 1

Shockwaves – Chapter One  
Something was wrong, she was sensing a power greater than she ever had before, like the evil one had just multiplied his/her power tenfold, there must've been a battle on, because just before this, she'd felt two ki's spike over the crouton desert, she'd convinced herself to stay out of it, but she knew that they couldn't handle this on their own, the more powerful evil one's power had skyrocketed, and the good were losing.  
She grabbed her sword, and left the gym wordlessly, her tail trailing behind, twitching nervously behind her as she took to the air.  
She arrived at the scene, keeping her power suppressed, as she  
crept up behind the Oozaru, with her sword drawn, ready to severe the tail.

Just as Vegeta was about to finish Goku, she leapt at the Prince, ready to save her planet, at all costs, not knowing that this Oozaru was her prince, she took  
the tail clean off.

Vegeta groaned as he reverted, in pain from having his tail removed  
"WHO THE HELL CUT OFF MY TAIL!?" Vegeta bellowed, having fully reverted from the Oozaru form

"I did" Kumiko replied as she took a flying kick at Vegeta, smashing his face into the rocky ground, pleased at having her plan work.

Vegeta groaned, clearly ** at her, obvious to anyone  
He started to get up, making Kumiko take a step back  
"And who the HELL are you?"  
Vegeta shouted as he finally got to his feet, Kumiko started to shake her head  
"My name is Kumiko, and you will not harm another innocent person"  
She replied with a tinge of disgust in her voice  
*scene change*  
Vegeta thought for a moment before throwing a fist at Kumiko, which she caught with ease "You know you're beaten, why keep fighting?"  
"I AM THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS, I WILL NEVER BE BEATEN" He roared as a reply before powering up, topping off at just above 7,000, already being exhausted from the prior fighting.  
"Your mother must've been Fasha! I remember now! That low class was on Bardock's purging team!  
Scanning his new opponent, he realised that she still had her tail, it could be a long shot, but if he managed to get ahold of that, then she might go down.  
*scene change*  
Tossing her blade away, she decided to neglect Vegeta's comment about her mother, even though she was about ready to throttle him.  
She walked over and the fight began.  
*scene change*  
"Uhhhh, Gohan?"  
"Yeah Krillin, I see her too"  
"Have you ever seen her before?"  
"No, but she might be one of Mr. Piccolo's friends"  
"Oh, ok then"  
"Should we help her?"  
"Soon, Krillin"  
*scene change*  
Things took a turn for the worst, at first Kumiko was dominating Vegeta and dodged every single hit and landed every blow she delivered, quickly turning the fowl enemy that had fallen so many into a more of a bleeding pulp.  
That was until she got cocky, and attempted to ** smack Vegeta's face with her tail, which was still untrained.  
Vegeta caught the tail, and squeezed, Kumiko felt a steady pain throbbing from her tail throughout her limbs, making it impossible to move, and Vegeta started abusing this weakness quickly, having her tail grabbed had forced her to her knees, but as Vegeta got up, he went behind Kumiko, who was still in some shock at the time, and round house kicked her in the back, making her fall face-first into the rocky ground, it was then that Gohan decided to help, he flew in, and attempted to tackle Vegeta, Vegeta blocked this, and swiftly turned around. "Sorry, but I've got to go babysit, I'll deal to you in a second"  
Gohan then attempted to charge Vegeta again, with a flying left kick to the face, which Vegeta blocked, however Vegeta failed to notice Krillin flying at the back of Vegeta's head with a flying kick… which did nothing but anger the Prince more.  
"You wanna die baldy? Ok, just let me deal with the kid first"  
He said, as he back handed Krillin into a rock spire, knocking him unconscious then spinning around with a kick to the chest for Gohan, who went tumbling into another rock spire, with his eyes half open.  
Getting up, and walking calmly over to where Kumiko's unconscious body lay, he started beating her, at least until a fat samurai shouted at Krillin to throw an energy attack, Vegeta managed to dodge it, but barely, until the kid named Gohan bounced it back somehow, it hit his back full force, the blast sending him to the other side of the planet.  
*scene change*  
He was mad, he was very, very mad, a two low class warriors made fools out of him, the second low class, the last female saiyan, had severed his tail!  
And to make matters worse, the low class Kakarot's son had even weakened him further, he was going back, and he was going to be killing them all.  
*scene change*  
Kumiko woke up, her entire body was on fire, nearly all the bones were broken, she imagined that the other saiyan, Kakarot, she thought was his name, at least, that's what her 'Prince' called him anyway...  
She started panicking, Vegeta had survived, and was coming back, she estimated that attack had only taken about half of Vegeta's strength, still more than any of them could handle at the moment.  
Vegeta was livid, to say the least, but calmed a small bit, when he saw that everyone cowered under his presence, but he was still going to kick the crap out of Kakarot's son for weakening him so much, And then it happened, after Vegeta had created an outward explosion, hoping to kill everyone with one blow failed, he neglected the fact that from the stress of being beaten up, Gohan had grown his tail back, and was looking straight up at his false moon.  
"No, No, No, STOP TRANSFORMING!"  
He bellowed at Gohan, who was unable to deny Vegeta's request, even though Vegeta was pounding on poor little Gohan.  
*scene change*  
Kumiko just smiled to herself when she felt Gohan transform, then she realized if he lost control, they could all die.  
*scene change*  
"RAAAUUUUGHHHHHHH" Oozaru-Gohan bellowed, as he started to attack his surroundings, that was until he heard a voice, the voice sounded familiar, like he had known the voice his entire life, this voice must be important...  
'_Gohan, its daddy_'

"GRAAAAGHHHH"

_'I know you're angry right now, but you must remember_'

"Grrrrrr"

_'Do you remember Iccarus?'  
_Goku poured the remainder of his energy into telepathically forcing the ape to look down  
_'He did it!'_  
Gohan let out a bellow of anger, then started his attack  
*scene change*  
The beast was upon him.

He dodged a wild swipe, but was hit by a mouth blast that sent him tumbling into the ground,

the beast roared in satisfaction before flying over to pound on his new toy some more

*scene change*

He was angry, '_this little man mad him that way, he was going to kill him, but first, he'd have some fun with him' _The Oozaru thought as he attempted to hit Vegeta with a barrage of weak mouth blasts, intent on letting Vegeta think he could defeat him, but eventually Gohan grew sick of the game and decided to finish it, but the small man was gone, he started to look for the puny man, until he felt a sharp pain on his back, his anger fading, and his power failing him.

*scene change*

"DISTRUCTO DISK!" he cried out, firing the attack, turning it expertly to sever the boy's tail  
"THE FUCK?" Krillin cried out, having just woken from being back handed by Vegeta  
Vegeta then realized that he had made a terrible mistake, because of where he had flown to avoid the boy, he was now about to be crushed.

*scene change*

Goku, in all his pain, had started smiling, even though his son was reverting, he could hear Vegeta's scream of regret, before being replaced by a scream of pain.

*scene change*

"Crushed and broken beneath an unconscious, naked baby, I think I'll be leaving now" he moaned, as he summoned his pod with his remote control.  
It landed fairly close to him, and he started to crawl over to it, before baldy held Kumiko's sword to his chest.  
"You aren't going anywhere, not after all the people you killed"  
Vegeta watched him as he took a thoughtful look, then; it was replaced with the old anger.  
"Goku asked if you're sorry, if you are, you can go."  
"Yes... I am sorry..." Vegeta grunted as he said this, clearly still in pain.  
Krillin lowered the sword, allowing Vegeta to crawl inside his pod, and take off. Then he heard that arrogant voice, yell out from the pod  
"SORRY THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!"

*scene change*

'God dammit, Goku'  
'Yeah, sorry about that, but at least we're okay...'

*scene change*

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Goku shouted in fear, his mortal enemy had come back to take his life while he was weakened, multiple people were attempting to hold him down, but they were failing  
"Goku, I'm ashamed of you, the strongest fighter on earth and you can't even get over your fear of needles! It's to help you get better quickly" Chi-chi exclaimed, looking at her husband in shock and embarrassment.

*scene change*

"No, don't go, I'm afraid of being alone..."  
"Seriously? One of the strongest fighters in the galaxy, and you're afraid of being by yourself?"  
"Yeah, it's perfectly normal; I looked it up on the internet!"  
Krillin nearly face palmed

*scene change*

"Well guys, thanks for reading this, it's my first chapter of my first story, and I hope it went well!"  
"Kakarot, who are you talking to?"  
"Oh, I'm breaking the fourth wall to talk to anyone that's reading this!"  
Vegeta nearly face palmed  
"AHHHH VEGETA!"  
"What are you going on about now, Kakarot?"  
"Wait, aren't you trying to kill us?"  
"No, I got over that during the Buu saga"  
"Who's Buu?"  
"Oh, great, another fanfiction..."

-

Power levels  
Goku(Full power): 9,001  
Goku (Kaio-Ken X2):18,002  
Goku (Kaio-Ken X3):27,000  
Goku (Crushed):23

Vegeta(Full Power):18,003  
Vegeta(Oozaru Form):180,030  
Vegeta(Severely Weakened):7,000

Kumiko(Full power):15,000  
Kumiko(Post Oozaru fight):10,000  
Kumiko(Tail grabbed):1,200  
Kumiko(Beaten up):500

So what do you guys think?  
I'm pretty new to writing Fanfics, so be gentle with your reviews, there should be another chapter next week, but I'll see what I can do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shockwaves Chapter 2**  
"C'monnnn, we've been lying in our hospital beds for weeks, i wanna head to namek so we can train!"

"Yeah, yeah, i'll be out in a sec, i need to stretch"

"Fine, i'll be at capsule corp waiting, don't be long though!"  
Kumiko took off, leaving Goku to finish his stretches

'wow, my speed has skyrocketed since that fight' Kumiko thought as she landed at Capsule Corp, just outside the hangar for the ship Dr. Briefs was working on.  
"So this is the ship huh?" Kumiko asked, wondering how it worked  
"Yep, still not quite sure how it works, but with the parts i've reverse engineered, it should get you there fine, I asked for Mr. Popo's help, and it pretty much assembled itself, i guess it just knew better to make people bother him..."

"Who's Mr. Popo?"  
"Don't ask"  
Goku landed in the garden just as she was about to ask futher questions.  
"Hey Dr. Briefs, what's up?"  
"Just preparing the final touches, configuring the muffin button, you know..."

****i couldn't resist...****

"Why would we need a muffin button?"  
Kumiko demanded  
"Well, you see, the muffins are made with sensu beans and chocolate chips, so escentially, i just made a tasty alternative to sensu beans"

"wont we need all the supplies for making the muffins in the first place? How will we-"  
"Muffin Button"  
Goku stated firmly

"What..."

"Doesn't matter, can we go now?"  
Dr. Briefs started grumbing under his breath about how the words impatience and saiyans fit perfectly in a sentence as he closed the hatch he was working on and started walking up the ramp with the over eager Saiyans following close behind him.

"And, finally, this is the sensu muffin dispenser, now, i'll be back in a second, you'll need me to pilot the ship for you so don't touch anything, i mean it guys.  
"okay, we'll be fine for five minu-GOKU! Stop playing with the muffin button Kumiko bellowed as she shoved Goku *Dr. Briefs is already outside*

He had just made it down the ramp when he heard Kumiko shove Goku into the control panel, closing the door and starting the launch sequence, Dr. Briefs ran his hand across his face, right before the air from the takeoff blew him into the safety net he'd installed a few days ago when the prototype has taken off with warning and, like today, blew him away at an alarming rate, the only thing that saved his life was the fact that he was hosting a birthday party and they wanted a bouncy castle..  
****scene change****

"Kumiko!"

"I'm sorry!"  
"You know if Dr. Briefs didn't put the co-ordinates for namek, well, long story short, we'd have crashed into pluto."  
"Pluto? That's not a planet i've heard of"  
"It's not a planet, well not anymore, geeze, how did you not know that?"  
"Well, i've lived in the wilderness for a couple of years, i thought it was best since i was an alien"  
"Wow, how old were you when you landed on earth?"  
"Don't act suprised, i read Krillin's mind, I know about you living in the wilderness ever since your 'Grandpa' Gohan died"

"Yeah..."

"Fine, i was five years old when i landed here, it was to supervise the child named 'Kakarot' who my pod was tracking but i collided with the moon which sent me off-course, i landed in my adoptive parent's home, my pod was heavily damaged and i would have died if it weren't for them"

"Wow..."

"That's part of the reason i'm so strong"  
"How did you learn to read peoples minds?"  
"My 'parents' were psychics"  
"Do you know what your powerlevel was at birth?"  
"360, i rivaled Prince Vegeta who my mother, Fasha, taught me to hate"

"Huh"

"Let's start training"  
Kumiko finished analysing the control panel for the gravity machine, and turned the dial to two, within a second the pair of Saiyans instantly felt heavier as the room turned red  
"Well this isn't too bad, lets turn it up more!"  
"Are you crazy? We need to get used to this first!"  
But the words fell on deaf ears as Goku turned the gravity up to 20g , Kumiko struggled to stand whereas Goku was on his arms and knees  
'Great, i'll have to go into teacher mode with him'  
"Get up."  
"I'm trying!"  
"Now, or it's going up to 100g"  
Goku started to rise to his feet with extreme effort as Kumiko began to walk forward and as she placed the hand apon his head he went into a flashback...

"Kaio-Ken is a technique that enables it's user to boost their strength, i myself , made the technique, I warn against pushing it too far though, it could turn you into a cripple, but it may give you an edge on the bloodthirsty saiyans"  
"So it's like powering up"  
"Yes, but there are barriers that you must overcome for you to pass into the next level of Kaio-Ken, here i'll demonstrate it"  
A red aura surrounded King Kai as his power tripled... And everything dissapeared only to be replaced by the interior of the ship "Alright, i'm done"  
Kumiko said as she began training in midair to begin to get used to the increased gravity "I'll train on the ground for a bit, I dont think my body can handle flying just yet"  
"Whatever suits you, who was it that  
taught you Kaio-Ken anyway?"  
"That was King Kai, he trained me while I was dead"  
"I'm not even going to ask..."  
"Once we can both fly in 100g, wanna spar?"  
"You know i'm used to x10 gravity, so this training is only going to boost my power about 1000%"

Goku looked confused  
"But i'm used to x10 Earths gravity too!"  
Well, after that Zenkai i'd estimate your powerlevel to be around 18,000, mine would be 30,000, whereas Vegeta's is around 36,000 and after this gravity training i'll be at 300,000  
And you will be at 180,000, so we'll need to train seperately"  
"If you're sure"

"Yep"

And that marks the end of the chapter!  
Now, I have been getting some ** guest reviews, now, i appreciate your criticisms, but i know who you are, back off IKEDragon64, just because i bashed your ** fanfic doesn't mean you can pick on mine.  
And as for Battle neurosis, thanks for your review, and as for the Kumiko and Vegeta, that's part of the reason i started this XD


End file.
